Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a microstructure and, in particular, relates to a method for producing a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
A recording device (liquid ejection apparatus) using an ink jet system is configured to eject ink (recording liquid) droplets through ejection orifices of a liquid ejection head to attach the ink droplets to a record medium for recording.
The liquid ejection head includes a substrate on a surface of which electric wiring, energy generating elements to generate energy for ejecting ink, and the like are formed, and a plurality of nozzles are provided on the substrate. Each of the ejection orifices includes a bubble generating chamber for generating bubbles using the energy generating element, a minute ejection orifice for ejecting ink droplets, a flow passage for supplying ink, and the like. Further, the substrate is provided with an ink supply path penetrating the substrate from a front surface to a rear surface for supplying ink from the outside. As for the ink supply path, there are known a configuration in which ink is directly supplied from a liquid chamber (referred to as a common liquid chamber) shared by a plurality of bubble generating chambers, and a configuration in which ink is supplied from the common liquid chamber to the bubble generating chambers via independent supply ports.
In the liquid ejection head having the configuration described above, the bubble generating chambers are filled with ink supplied from the rear surface side of the substrate through the ink supply path. The ink filling the bubble generating chambers is ejected from the ejection orifices as ink droplets due to a discharge energy by the energy generating element, for example, bubbles generated through film boiling.
A liquid ejection head described in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-526553 is provided with ejection orifices at high density, and a polymer film in which a flow passage manifold is made by laser processing is bonded between ink feed conduits and the liquid ejection head with a support member for pitch conversion and a bonding layer in between. Then, ink is supplied to the ink feed conduits via the flow passage manifold as a flow passage member formed of the polymer film.